HetaliaInuYasha Challenge!
by intricate-bindings
Summary: I answer questions that horrify me and cause me to scream, laugh and cry hysterically.


Hetalia and InuYasha Challenge!

Choose your top 12 fave characters….

1. Prussia

2. Rin

3. Germany

4. Inuyasha

5. Sesshomaru

6. England

7. Sango

8. Romano

9. Japan

10. Russia

11. Canada

12. Jakotsu (DUH)

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

No, and I am deeply disturbed by that thought. They would either have hard-core BDSM or kill each other. Possibly both. (Most likely both.)

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Asking if Germany is hot/sexy is like asking whether or not I am breathing. The answer is clear:

So sexy that I could make his nipples bleed and not feel guilty. Ever.

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Prussia wouldn't care. He'd just say, "Dude, I'm a guy and I'm carrying a kid! Awesome!" The only thing I would be worried about is how England would keep his kid safe by not letting _Prussia_drink.

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Unfortunately, not really. There was one with him and Cuba...it gave me nightmares.

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

No! Since when is Sango a pedophile? (I'm not so worried about the lesbian part.)

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

This is one toughie. Inu/Romano would mean the same as Sesshomaru/Russia: whips and whatever else my sadist cousin keeps in her basement. Japan/Inu would be hilarious cause InuYasha would just be pissed all the time, and Japan would be all, "Calm down," and Inu would say, "NEVER! NOT EVEN OUR LOVE CAN SILENCE ME!"

Where the hell did that just come from? I have no idea, but it is _amazing._

(Modest.)

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

If Sango discovered Germany and Romano in a secret relationship...why do I think of BDSM with all the couples so far? Well, I honestly think she would just be surprised. And then go tell Kagome. _Who__would__tell__everyone_.

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Rin and Little America are vying for England's attention. Will Britain have to choose between his own daughter and the boy he's come to know as a son?

Oh, God. I have to write this now.

9) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

No. Just...no.

10) Suggest a title for a one/six Hurt/Comfort fic.

Out of Beer and Patience. You knew alcohol would be involved when you saw one was Prussia.

11) What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Germany seems tough on the outside, but the gentle Canadian warms his heart. Aw, jeez. New pairing fave!

12) Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Is there such a thing as a straight pairing in Hetalia?

And yes for slash. All of my anime friends do. We're all perverts, and most of them live in basements.

13) If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Undisclosed Desires by Muse! The beat fits him.

14) If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Warning: Pedophilia and sadism...also lots of remarks from Rin that would make you die crying because of the cuteness.

15) What pick-up line might eight use on five?

"I would like to fuck you."

16) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

And this is where I draw the line. There is no such thing as Romano/Russia. BASTARD! I DECLINE THE CHALLENGE!

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

Nope. Jakotsu's gay.

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

*Scream of horror* Prussia will always top! But, because you asked, one day Prussia gets more drunk than usual (is that even possible?) and throws himself at InuYasha. InuYasha is freaked but he's drunk to so he takes Prussia home and fucks his brains out.

Inu, you whore.

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

No idea. If you are my friend and reading this, well?

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

I have no real way of knowing, but this is Germany we're talking about. Of course they do.

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Yes! My friend Steph does really nice fanart but she doesn't have a site so I can't link it. Boo.

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Rin/Sesshomaru/InuYasha?

NOOOOOOOOOO.

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

What everybody else does (because I have no imagination). You started reading with an open mind, you pay the price.

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

I think a week ago, but a lot of shit went on recently so I can't really tell.

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Um...magic? I guess?

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Possibly, after being convinced to smoke weed by America. Because really, Canada's staying a virgin for a while, if you couldn't tell.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

Is that a real question?

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

Prussia and Japan are in a happy relationship until Japan suddenly runs off with InuYasha. Prussia, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Canada and a brief unhappy affair with Jakotsu, then follows the wise advice of Sesshomaru and finds true love with Rin.

I call it: Prussia's Biggest Orgy So Far.

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

I'd say, "Well, she was in love with a pervert, so I'm not that surprised."

30) What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Jakotsu would constantly fellate a drunk Prussia.

32) 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

CRACK.

33) Is 4 het or slash better?

Het, definetely.

34) Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

No, but NOW I HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR IT.

35) Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!

Why was England afraid of Sango? Because Sango is after Romano and Japan! Wah...?

36) If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

Romano would go as _his_ interpretation of Germany. Which cannot be revealed due to its vast obscenity.

37) How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

None. Jakotsu's a man-whore and Prussia's always horny.

38) Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Germany and England! I kind of regret putting Rin on this list, she's being sexually harassed.

39) 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

Yeah, because the fish thought England's eyebrows were bait and kept trying to eat his face. But Sango did the job for them.

40) Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

PRINCESS AND THE FROG. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY.

41) If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

*Bursts out laughing at the utter stupidity of the question* Out of Germany and Canada, who's the sadist?

42) Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

JAKOTSU'S GAY, but if I had to pick I'd say Brick By Boring Brick. Just because it's a good song.

43) Is there any evidence for 4/2?

SHIT NO.

44) How hot would 7/3 be?

Again, GERMANY. (see question 2)

45) If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

FUCK, NO! Romano is awesome, he's not a perv like Miroku! Sango would slap him shitless, though.

46) What's 1's secret kink?

Beer bottles.

47) How about 12?

He actually likes being manly (credit to Emma for this one, because I couldn't think of an answer)!

48) Or perhaps 10?

What do you think he carries around that pipe for?

49) What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

You're Stoned: Keep A Straight Face.

50) How about 2/4/6?

No.

51) Or even 7/8/9?

The Calm, the Pissed and the Kicker Of Asses.

52) So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

Prussia has a relationship with England, but secretly wants Rin. England knows this, and breaks up with Prussia to go pursue Germany, who's with Canada. Canada is also with Russia, however, who's cheating on Canada with Romano. Romano finds out, and cheats with Sango, who is, in turn, cheating on InuYasha. Prussia pursues Rin who just broke up with Sesshomaru, who's now after Japan. Prussia gives up on this, and ends up with Jakotsu, while England finally ends up with Germany.

THE HELL?

53) Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Eyebrows and Boomerangs: Kick-Ass Cowboys.

Yes, that was as good as I got. It sucks.

54) If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

I would immediately start wondering who tops. I mean, really, they're both jackasses. Sexy, muscular jackasses. You wonder.

55) If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

Ew, but Japan.

56) What if it was 3 and 9?

GERMANY, BITCH.

57) 4 and 9?

INUYASHA! (The last two have been in caps because they're just. So. AWESOME!

58) Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Me?

59) Or 2 het?

No!

60) Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

Okay!

Japan sat opposite his boyfriend, their eyes closed and hands folded in their laps. The wind carefully rustled their hair, and a single cherry blossom floated down to sit between them.

Japan's eyes fluttered open, to gaze at the flower.

"Sesshomaru," he said, "look for a moment."

Sesshomaru, who had sat silently for the last hour, opened his eyes slowly. He stared down at the flower, and, in a second, he had gone from sitting to crouched in front of Japan, a hand stretched out to offer him the blossom. Japan smiled, and took the flower. He set it behind his ear, and Sesshomaru reached up to stroke the petals against his skin.

"I find it only adds to your beauty," he said thoughtfully. "Serene, in a word."

Japan's smiled stayed, and he pushed himself off his toes to press his lips to Sesshomaru's.

"I promised forever," Sesshomaru murmured against Japan's mouth. "I will keep that promise."

61) Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

Okay…

Japan worries about Sango's violent ways. He and his daughter Rin both try to comfort her?

62) Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

Germany would be, um, Gilbert from Pandora Hearts, and Sango would be Tsubaki from Soul Eater.

63) Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

*Chokes*

64) Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Romano (because he's Romano and he's pissed anyway), Germany, England, Sango and InuYasha.


End file.
